Vermelho Sereno
by nonsense fics
Summary: Vermelho... sempre gostei dessa cor, tão viva... é irônico que a última coisa que eu vou ver seja o meu sangue manchando o chão da minha própria casa." - Um pouco sobre como surgiu o interesse de Rússia sobre seu vizinho do sul.


Sinto meu corpo ficando dormente... já quase não dói, se não me mexo. Mas meus olhos é que estão ficando pesados, enquanto meu mundo se tinge de vermelho... sempre gostei dessa cor, tão viva... é irônico que a última coisa que eu vou ver seja o meu sangue manchando o chão da minha própria casa.

Normalmente, eu seria mais cuidadoso... em tantos milênios, nenhum inimigo me encontraria com a guarda tão baixa... porém é isso mesmo o que mais me dói: ele não era um inimigo.

Como eu poderia vê-lo como um inimigo?

Era meu irmãozinho, o quase-filho de quem eu mais me orgulhava, em quem eu mais confiava... eu o pus dentro de minha casa, o protegia dos outros países, lhe ensinei tudo o que pude... não pude acreditar na lâmina apontada para mim até ser tarde demais... não percebi que o garotinho havia crescido, que para ele eu não passava de algo velho a ser descartado.

Fungo frustrado... parece que no fundo, não passo de um velho sentimental... e como o velho que sou, já tinha visto tantos literalmente sumirem do mapa... sinto que finalmente chegou a minha hora... contudo, não entro em pânico nem nada do gênero. É algo natural, faz parte de um ciclo maior... E afinal, será que há algo que eu ainda não tenha visto...?

Ouço passos em minha casa, e por instinto, tento ver quem é, a despeito do sono, cada vez mais tentador...

Rússia, meu vizinho do norte...

Já tivemos nossas diferenças por conta da fronteira, mas era uma estranha coincidência que venha justo hoje.

O que fará?

Me ignorará, se apossando do que quiser, enquanto deixo este mundo...?

Me subjugará como servo? Um fraco sorriso acaba surgindo em meus lábios ensanguentados.

Duvido, seria trabalhoso demais me curar minimamente para que eu sirva de algo.

Será misericordioso em acabar logo com a vida que esvai de meu corpo em uma lentidão irritante? Franzo o cenho, pensativo. Pensando bem, tenho fontes bem confiáveis que dizem que ele se diverte provocando dor e sofrimento... espero que não queira 'brincar' comigo... se bem que... que diferença isso faria agora...?

Seus passos param diante de mim. O russo é alto, e minha posição também não ajuda, por um instante, só posso ver suas botas. Expiro resignado.

"China, está vivo?"-sua voz pergunta num tom que lembra uma criança curiosa, enquanto se agacha, para que eu possa, mesmo que com algum esforço, ver seu sorriso... geralmente é uma expressão ilegível, como o sorriso de um boneco, mas hoje... talvez seja impressão minha, a reviravolta que ocorrera há pouco em minha vida e a falta de sangue me pregando peças, mas me pareceu intrigado...

Acabo não evitando de sorrir, ao mesmo tempo conformado e surpreendido em um derradeiro instante de iluminação.

"Destino... sempre... ter... surpresa... aru..."-minha voz sai quase inaudível e pausada. Sinto meus olhos se fechando, exaustos... não importa quanto eles tenham visto, há coisas que nem mesmo eu posso prever. Será essa a última lição de vida para mim...?

---

Eu estava voltando para casa tarde da noite, quando notei que meu vizinho estava com as luzes acesas e a porta escancarada... intrigado, não resisto a invadir a residência dele, encontrando-o no chão, sob uma poça do próprio sangue e uma ferida profunda nas costas.

Estará morto?

Me aproximo, e um leve movimento de cabeça e a respiração pesada me confirmam que, apesar do ferimento ser mortal, ainda não lhe havia tirado a vida. Me observa com uma expressão de leve curiosidade, tão sutil que beira à indiferença.

Nem um tremor de medo, nem uma súplica para que acabe de uma vez com o seu sofrimento, nem lágrimas clamando por salvação...? Sem nenhuma reação dramática, tão típica dessas cenas, das quais não posso deixar de rir, por serem sempre tão patéticas e iguais...?

Só um suspiro quase meditativo, como se a situação em que se encontra fosse natural, e aceitasse tal fato como se esperasse que acontecesse cedo ou tarde. Quantos já terá visto definharem até o nada?

"China, está vivo?"- não resisto em perguntar, abaixando-me para estudar melhor a sua expressão.

A resposta demora um pouco, e é quase um último farfalhar de sabedoria, acompanhado de um leve sorriso filosófico...

"Destino... sempre... ter... surpresa... aru..."

Sim, ele tem razão. O destino sempre traz surpresas, e ninguém melhor do que ele, que viveu tempos que a maioria de nós só pode imaginar, para afirmá-lo.

Seria tão fácil destruí-lo fisicamente agora, mas eu nada poderia fazer com seu espírito. E nem me sentia tentado a ferir mais o seu corpo, da mesma forma que uma criança desmonta um brinquedo para estudar seu funcionamento. Como podia ser ao mesmo tempo tão frágil e tão firme...? E por que eu não consigo simplesmente partir e deixar a sua sabedoria milenar se enterrar no nada do esquecimento, como tantas coisas do seu tempo?

Surpreendo-me curando sua ferida.

Não, não permitirei que se vá. Não antes de eu desvendar esse enigma milenar, de compreender a origem desse poder tão palpável quanto sutil...


End file.
